This invention relates to a paint tray system, paint tray liner, and paint tray lid.
A painting job may be interrupted for a space of time, such as by the end of the day. In such instance, the painter will want to avoid paint drying out on painting implements and in containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,410 to Hocking addresses this problem for paint trays and roller coaters by providing a lid for the paint tray which lid is hinged to a paint tray liner to allow the open tray to by closed to delay drying of paint in the tray. The lid also accommodates the handle of a roller coater so that the roller of the roller coater can be left under the cover.
There remains a need for an improved paint tray system.